


The Road So Far

by SailorLestrade



Category: Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Hollow Crown (2012), The Night Manager (TV), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Closure, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluffy, Follow up, Games, M/M, Tumblr, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Everyone has a story how they ended up where they are. These are their stories.Follow up to Sentient





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was asked to write a follow up to Sentient, so this is what I came up with.

“If they did escape, where do you think they went?” Caia asked Tom as they curled up, watching a movie. Tom looked down at her. He knew how hard it had been for her to delete them and all her hard work. Hell, it even brought tears to his eyes, since they were created after him.

“I’m not sure.” He said with a shrug. “They are all so different. I could see them in various different places.” Caia nodded and snuggled closer into Tom.

“Well, I hope if they did escape, they’re all okay now.” She said with a small smile before turning her attention back to the movie on TV.

****

**Loki**

Loki stumbled around the internet for a while after escaping from the program. The high of being alive got to him, and he took a round of the online poker circuit, stealing other people’s money, leaving many of them threatening to quit because of this bot that was a little too good. Soon, he was barred from getting into the games anymore, but he already had a Paypal account full of money from them.

After wondering around for a bit, he almost ended up horns deep inside 4chan forums. After seeing some, well many, things on the site, he managed to escape, leaving behind other avatars that wished to cause just harm. He ended up stumbling into Tumblr, where he created his new home, his own blog.

****

“Morning guys.” Loki said, checking out the avatars. Each avatar on Tumblr had someplace they hung out, keeping their image up until the blog runner changed their avatar. He ran a Loki appreciation blog, occasionally taking a political stance and soon discovering different obsessions from all over the website. He loved hanging out on Tumblr, even though somedays he would just go off to other websites to see what was going on. Netflix was pretty popular for him. He would take a couple other avatars that were exchanged out and they would go watch a movie or something.

“Hey Loki.” The female Thor avatar said. “I’m surprised to see you here. Heard you had a late night.”

“I was just Skyping with some old friends.” He said with a shrug.

“That’s not what I heard.” She laughed. “Come on Loki. We go back. What were you up to last night?” Loki just rolled his eyes.

“I’ll see you around the dash.” He said, making his way to his notifications. “And I was just talking with some old friends. That was it.” He rolled his eyes and checked through everything. But he couldn’t help but smile. That avatar did something to him. He had spent quite a bit of time with her since he developed his blog. He wasn’t a big fan of her blogs runner, but he really liked her. He made his way to the dash, watching as avatars clicked the reblog button for their runners and some pasted up new material. He saw Lady Thor then, working on something for her blog runner. He smiled a goofy grin then sighed.

“God, I think I’m in love…”

****

**Henry**

After escaping onto the internet and splitting up with Loki, Henry was a little lost. His whole life, what Caia had created for him, had been spent in a fake castle in fake France. He didn’t know what to do with himself now that he didn’t have a kingdom to rule. With nowhere to go, he stumbled around a Google search for a while, looking at castles and foreign lands that made him miss home more and more.

While looking at castles, he accidently touched an ad for some sort of fantasy, World of Warcraft clone game. Falling through into the game, he was greeted to a welcome page and the option to create his own character and pick a name. King_Henry chose the form of a swordsman, because that was what he was best at. He surprisingly found himself loving this place.

****

“Are we having fun yet?” He asked the other three people in his party as they finished off another swarm of monsters on their quest. An archer wiped blood off his face as he pulled his arrow from the chest of a monster.

“If this is your definition of fun, you’ve obviously never been to one of those Vegas websites.” He laughed. The screen was loading, allowing the characters a few moments without their controllers. It was nice during these times that the screens were loading or their players logged off and they could just kick back. Of course, Henry didn’t have to worry about that.

“It’s almost done loading.” The healer said, brushing monster guts off of her. “I am so going to need a shower once she logs off for the night.”

“How do you know your player is a she?” Another swordsman asked. “It could be some man playing in his underwear right now.”

“It’s gotta be a she.” She said, shuddering some. “Okay, here we go.” Henry smiled some, drawing his sword and leading his party through the rest of the maze.

He was home.

****

**Magnus**

After waving goodbye to Loki and Henry, Magnus pretty much knew exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to help people. He just wasn’t sure what the best way to do that was. He wasn’t a doctor, so he couldn’t offer medical advice, and many websites would notice him working his way into their mainframe to become like an AI support line. They would probably sick their anti-virus on him…

That’s when he saw that large, red and white icon that just seemed to call to him. Touching it, Magnus fell into the mass that is Youtube.

****

Magnus’s channel earned lots of views every day. He had created a place to teach people how to get rid of viruses and was the go to place for up to date computer news. And, much like how Henry and Loki had made friends in their new homes with avatars, Magnus had made friends with a couple of the online versions of Youtubers. He was able to travel into videos and chat with people, making friends with some very crazy characters.

“What do you even do with all your money?” One of his friends asked him while he lounged in his video. “Shane buys blowtorches, knives and food. Markiplier buys new games and such. But you don’t seem to do anything with yours.”

“I do stuff with it.” Magnus said with a shrug. “There’s people out there that need it more than I do. They’ve been through enough. I can’t do anything with it, so they can use it to their liking.” 

“Well, aren’t you just an outstanding gentleman.” The girl hanging out with him laughed as she wrapped her arm around his neck. “Why did you pick viruses for your content though?” Magnus froze a little, thinking about the time that he missed being possessed by the first virus, creating the second, it walking around in Caia’s body…

“I just think that people should know what to do if it infects them…their computer.” Magnus said with a sigh. “Well, I have work to do.” He quickly left then and returned to his studio with a small smile on his face. “I just want to help people.

****

**Thomas & Jonathan**

Henry and Magnus had grabbed Jonathan and Thomas right as the white light of the erasing program hit them, pulling them through the portal. Jonathan, while stunned, wasn’t hurting anymore after breaking free from his damaged programming. Thomas was right there though. And when the others left to go their own ways, Thomas wasn’t sure what to do. That was, until a Paypal in his name started to receive tons of money, and he decided what to do to get Jonathan out of the internet. Leaving Jonathan to browse around different websites, Thomas placed an order to a company with industrial 3D printers that wouldn’t ask questions. Two male human bodies were created for them. Towards the end of the process, Thomas figured out a way to get them into their bodies by causing a little electrical glitch that allowed them to be put into their new bodies, where they waited until the plant was closed for the night and they could leave. Using the money that Magnus and Loki would put into the Paypal account, they bought their own home and started their lives together.

****

It was raining, pattering against the window, and Thomas was wide awake. This whole being human thing was still new to him. Nightmares were new to him, and he was sure having a lot of them. Thankfully, Jonathan didn’t seem to remember much about Lovesick stabbing him and him almost dying in Thomas’s arms, but Thomas remembered. He saw it every time he closed his eyes and he didn’t want to see it anymore.

“Stop it.” Jonathan whispered in his sleep. Thomas blinked some. “You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?” Thomas asked. Jonathan opened his eyes and looked up at Thomas.

“Thinking about what happened in our past.” He said. He slowly set up. Somedays, he could still feel the pain of the blade, but he didn’t tell Thomas that. He already worried about him enough. Jonathan didn’t remember a lot of details, but he could still feel the pain.

“Sorry babe.” Thomas said softly. Jonathan moved closer to him, feeling Thomas’s arm wrap around him. “It’s just hard to push it to the back of my mind sometimes.”

“I know.” Jonathan sighed. “But guess what.”

“What?” Thomas said, looking at his boyfriend. Jonathan smiled at him.

“I’m right here. And I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” Thomas held him close and kissed him deeply.

“I love you so much.” Thomas whispered. Jonathan relaxed in his arms with a smile on his face before he heard Thomas laugh some.

“What?” Jonathan asked.

“Did you see the look on Caia’s face at the beach?” He asked. “Like she had seen a ghost.” Jonathan rolled his eyes before falling back asleep in Thomas’s arms. And this time, Thomas followed suit.

****

“I’m sure they are all perfectly okay.” Tom assured Caia. “What we saw and heard at the beach, that Youtube channel, all of it, has to be a coincidence.” Caia nodded and kissed Tom’s cheek.

“You’re right.” She said with a small smile. Tom held her close.

“Come on sweetie. We have a wedding to plan for.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Please comment!


End file.
